Donut Kisses
by xx skaterchick xx
Summary: Loliver. Oliver has a problem and he comes to Lilly. Will she help him more than she thought?
1. Sad nights

**Okay I had an idea for this but then I had a brainstorm and completely changed it. I hope you enjoy this one instead!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

Lilly's POV:

I woke up around 1am to a sound coming from my window. I pulled off my covers and walked towards the window. A rock hit the window soon after. I opened the window and looked out. I saw Oliver standing there. A second rock hit my forehead. "Ow! Oliver what's going on?" I yelled through the rain. "Let me in and I'll tell you." he shouted back.

I ran towards the door and opened it for him. He came inside and was totally soaked. It looked like he was crying too. Wait, Oliver crying? Now I was more worried. "Oliver, what happened." I asked closing the door behind him. Oliver stared straight ahead of him. "My dad left." he answered, each word dropping like a stone. I gasped slightly. "Oliver, I'm so sorry." His gaze never shifted to me. "I couldn't stay there, Lilly." he whispered.

I stood there, frozen. After a few seconds I snapped myself out of it. "Wait here." I said and walked into the laundry room. I grabbed Andy's shorts and a t-shirt and walked out of the room. I handed them to Oliver. "You can change into these while I dry your clothes." I said.

He nodded and took the clothes, walking into the bathroom. I waited patiently for him, thinking. His mom and dad have been fighting for the past few months. It's been really hard on Oliver but he's managed to keep it on the DL except for with me and Miles. Although most of the time Miley was too involved in her Hannah stuff.

Oliver walked back in and held out his wet clothes. I took them and tossed them into the dryer. "Lilly?" I heard him say behind me. "Yes?" I said, turning to him. He shoved his hands in his pockets having a sudden interest in the floor. "I can stay here tonight, right?" he whispered. "Oh, Oliver." I said, wrapping him in a tight hug.

He responded instantly by holding me tight. It felt kind of…good! "Of course you can stay." I whispered into his hair. I heard him sigh in relief. I pulled away and gave him a small smile. He tried to return it. "Um, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." I said after a few seconds. He shook his head, making his shaggy hair fly. "Lil I…" he paused as if choosing his words. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight." he finished with an unsteady breath. I nodded slowly.

He walked upstairs with me trailing shortly behind him. He stood awkwardly by my bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down with me. A shock went through my body that never used to happen when I touched him. I loosened my grip on his hand but he only held my hand tighter. I smiled to myself. "Um, we s-should get to, um, bed." I said, cursing myself for stumbling over my words so much. Oliver nodded in the semi-darkness and I laid down. He came next to me and faced me.

"Lilly?" he whispered almost inaudibly. "Hm?" I mumbled, closing my eyes. My eyes shot open when I felt his lips on mine. He noticed I wasn't responding and pulled back. "Uh, sorry Lilly." he said shyly and shifted onto his back, staring at the ceiling. I stayed frozen.

He kissed me! But he thinks I didn't like it. Crap!! Well I can fix that. I crawled over and leaned over him. I caught his eyes and kissed him. He started kissing back and after a few minutes I pulled away. I stared at him and he stared back. "Lills, you really saved me tonight." I smiled with a questioning look on my face. "I don't think I could deal with no dad and my crush only being my best friend." he grinned. I grinned back and rested my head on his chest. "Goodnight Ollie." I whispered. He put his arm around me. "G'night Lills."

**End of Chapter 1!!! Anyways what did u guys think? Press the purple button and tell me! Reviews make me happy…and also make me post more! Flames are always welcome.**

**Cara **


	2. Good beginnings and bad endings

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I keep expecting a flame on my stories but none have come. I don't think I'm even that good of a writer anyway! You guys are so nice. Yay!! Ok sorry, I'll stop now. You guys want the story. Haha. **

**Things to know beforehand: the karaoke night never happened. We were never told Lilly "couldn't" sing. Miley and Oliver have never heard her sing. **

Lilly's POV:

I woke up at about 9:30. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. I heard a

yawn and the rustle of my sheets next to me. I was pulled rather forcefully by the waist. I

remembered what happened with Oliver last night. His dad, the kiss, everything. Oliver

buried his head in my hip and started muttering. I laughed to myself as he put his head on

my stomach and said "Pretty Lilly. Ollie wants a kiss. Pretty Lilly." over and over in his

sleep. I ruffled his hair and said "Oliver, Oliver wake up!" in a soft voice. He grabbed the

edge of my shirt and snuggled into it. I laughed again, blushing slightly. "Oliver wake

up!" I said a bit louder, shaking his shoulder. He jumped about 3 feet and looked around

rapidly, probably remembering why he isn't in his room. He saw me finally and let out a

little squeak. I laughed again. "Good morning to you too, Ollie." I said, sliding the covers

off of me. "Lilly?" he said in a soft, shy voice. I walked over to my dresser. "Yes,

Oliver?" I asked, picking an outfit. "I kissed you last night, didn't I?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah you did." I answered, smiling. "And this morning, apparently you wanted another

one." I turned back around in time to see Oliver's confused yet slightly horrified

expression. "You were talking in your sleep." I said, smirking. "What did I say?" he

asked, looking freaked out. I laughed. "Don't freak out so much Ollie." He got up and

walked towards me. "Lilly, what did I say?" he said calmly. "Hmm, I can't seem to

remember now." I said playfully. "Well Miss. Truscott, let's see if I can help you

remember." he whispered, making me shiver. "Ah but Mr. Oken, how w—." I started to

ask but Oliver started to tickle me. "Oliver!" I squealed. I tried to run but since my room

isn't exactly huge, it didn't help much. He cornered me in front of my bed. "Want to tell

me anything now?" he asked, pinning my arms down. "No, but let go!" I said, squirming

under his grip. "Oh really? Nothing to say? Well in that case…" he said then started to

tickle me again. "Oliver! Oliver, stop!" I said between giggles. He stopped. "Ready to tell

me?" he asked softly. I looked up at him. All I wanted to do at that moment was kiss him

senseless. I decided I would stop torturing him. "All you said was 'Pretty Lilly. Ollie

wants a kiss.' over and over. Happy now?" I said. He grinned at me. "Well that's good.

Now I know I don't lie in my sleep." he said. I gave him a confused look then grinned

back, figuring out what he said. He started to lean forward. I leaned forward too until I

heard my door opening. I shrieked and moved, making Oliver fall on my bed. "Lilly I

heard you…oh hello Oliver, what a surprise." my mom said, walking in. Oliver shot me a

glance. "Hi Mrs. Truscott." he said calmly. I shot him a thankful glance. "Well anyway,

breakfast is ready, come down when you're ready." she said, walking out. I let out a sigh

and sat on my bed. Oliver laughed. "Get dressed and let's go eat!" he said excitedly. I

rolled my eyes. "Is food all you ever think about?" I asked, grabbing my clothes off of

my dresser. He smiled distantly and stayed silent. I gave him a weird look and walked

into my bathroom. I took off my pajama bottoms and pulled on my ripped jeans. Then I

took off my tank top and put on my black t-shirt with white and pink stars. I put two pink

streaks and a black streak in my hair and pulled it back into a high pony tail. I brushed

my side bangs out of my face and put a little eyeliner on. I did a quick little mirror check

and smiled. I walked out of my connected bathroom but I didn't see Oliver in my room. I

figured he must have gone down to eat already. Suddenly I felt something wrap around

my waist. I screamed in shock but then Oliver laughed and spun me around. "Oliver!" I

giggled. He put me down. "Oliver, you scared me half to death." I said, hitting his

shoulder playfully. "Terribly sorry Miss. Truscott. Shall we go to breakfast?" he said in a

fake proper voice, holding out his arm. I laughed and hooked my arm with his. He ran,

dragging me along with him down the stairs. "Oliver." I giggled. "Slow down!" He held

my arm tighter and skidded into the kitchen. I almost fell but he grabbed me and pulled

me up. "Oliver!" I said, out of breath. He just gave me his lopsided grin. I heard my

mother laugh at us. "Calm down Oliver, breakfast isn't going to run away from you." She

said, putting two plates with eggs and bacon on the table. "You can never be too careful."

Oliver said, pointing a finger at my mom. I rolled my eyes playfully at him and knocked

down his hand. He grinned at me and sat down. I raised my eyebrow at my mom and she

just smiled and turned back to her book. I sat next to Oliver and he took my hand under

the table. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled. Oliver finished his

breakfast. "Come on Lilly, let's go!" he said. "Oliver I'm not even done yet!" I answered.

He sighed exaggeratedly and gave me a puppy dog look. "Fine." I said. I grabbed a piece

of bacon and kissed my mom's cheek. "We're going out apparently so I'll see you later."

I called behind my shoulder as Oliver dragged me out the door. Oliver took my hand and

led me to the beach. We sat at Rico's and he ordered a cookie dough milkshake. "Oliver?

How can you eat after we just ate breakfast?" I asked him, shaking my head. "I'm a guy,

it's food, do the math." I smiled at him and he took my hand on the counter. Jackson saw

our hands and his eyes widened. "Dude, you finally told her?" he asked Oliver. I looked

at him confused. He glanced at me sideways. "Yeah, man." he said quietly. "You told

Jackson?" I asked surprised. He nodded slowly, a blush creeping up his neck. I smiled

and kissed his cheek. "Don't look so embarrassed. Chill out, I don't care." I said, trying

to calm his mood. He relaxed, to my relief. He finished his shake and we went to one of

the tables. We kept our hands laced together. A few minutes later Miley walked up from

the beach. She saw us and I motioned for her to sit down. She grinned and sat in the third

chair. She saw our hands and glared at them. "Something wrong Miles?" I asked,

confused. "You guys are…_dating_?" she said, putting a huge emphasis on dating. Oliver

glanced at me. "Yeah Miles, we thought you would be happy for us." he said, sounding

worried. Miley turned her glare to him. "Happy? Why would I be happy that you're

dating this ugly, manner-less…_boy_?" she said, her anger rising. My mouth hung open,

tears in my eyes. "Miley! How could you say something like that? She's your best

friend." Oliver yelled, letting go of my hand. Miley stood up. "Why would you want her?

She isn't pretty, she doesn't wear girl clothes, she skateboards, she's hardly a girl! Why

don't you like me? I'm way better than Lilly." she screamed at Oliver, saying my name

with disgust. Oliver's face was red with anger. I got up and ran home. I heard Oliver call

after me but I didn't stop. I sprinted inside my house and slammed the door. "Lillian

Anne Truscott! Don't slam the door. Oh honey, what happened?" she said, sounding

worried towards the end. "I don't want to talk about it, mom." I said. "Oh, and if Oliver

or Miley comes? Tell them I'm…busy." I added before walking to my room. "Lilly, why

would I tell them that, they're your best friends." she called after me. I sighed and told

her everything. "Well, honey, what Miley said wasn't true. You should know that." she

said after I finished. I looked at my feet. "I'll tell them. But promise me you'll talk to

them?" she asked. I nodded and shut my bedroom door behind me.

**Aww poor Lilly. For all you Loliver lovers, NO this isn't turning into Moliver. Review!!**


	3. misunderstandings and true donut kisses

**Ok here's the third chapter. I think I know where I'm taking this but idk. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own the song Lilly sings…it's a work-in-progress though. Oh and they're Juniors in high school (17)…idk if I said their age yet.**

Lilly's POV:

I flopped on my bed. How could Miley be so mad about it? I mean, not so long ago she was trying to get us together. Whatever, I don't really want to talk to anyone right now. I walked over to my closet and moved a few things to get to my guitar. Miley and Oliver didn't know I played guitar or sang. I set the guitar on my bed and grabbed my notebook. Then I sat on my bed with my guitar on my lap and strummed it a few times. Then I just closed my eyes and sang whatever came to mind.

_You're pulling me closer_

_Yeah, I'm getting weaker_

_My mind's getting number_

_The feeling is stronger_

_Don't want to play a game_

_My ears ring with your name_

_It's just not the same_

_You're the one to blame_

_Can't find a reason why_

_Your voice makes me feel so high_

_I can't make a sound_

_My feet don't touch the ground_

I strummed one last chord and sighed. I heard a few quiet claps and my eyes shot open. Oliver was standing there, staring at me. I must have not heard the door open. "Um, that was really good Lil." he whispered. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He walked over and sat on the bed next to me. He was looking at me intensely and I couldn't hold his gaze. I moved my guitar to the floor and sat cross-legged.

A few minutes later, Oliver broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that? You're amazing." he said, referring to him and Miles. "It's just another thing Miley is better at, Oliver! She's always better." I said, adding in the last part quieter. I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. I glanced at the clock, it was 6:30pm. "You're going to be late for dinner." I said to him.

He looked at the clock too. He sighed. "Fine, but I'm not giving up. See you at school tomorrow." He said then walked over to me. I looked up at him. He had gotten taller over the years. Last summer, the summer after freshman year, he really grew up. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I melted and for a few seconds, forgot the whole day. He pulled back and brushed my bangs away from my face.

Then he walked out of my door. I slid down my dresser and onto the floor. "Lilly, dinner!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I got up and put away my guitar and my notebook and headed downstairs. "I made your favorite. Andy went out with his friends and your dad is still on his business trip in Chicago. So I guess it's just you and me." she said with a smile on her face. I smiled weakly back and sat at the table. She put a plate full of spaghetti and chicken down in front of me. I smiled at her gratefully. She knew what I liked. I stood up and got a glass of milk.

When I sat down my mom put down her fork and stared at me. "What?" I asked, my fork in mid-air. "What happened with Oliver after I sent him into your room?" she asked. I sighed. "Mom! What's going between me and Oliver is between me and Oliver." I said. "Honey, I talked to Mrs. Oken after you went in your room." she said. I raised my eyebrow at her. "She said Oliver wouldn't stop talking about you after he came home." My eyes got wide. "Did she say what he was saying?" I said, dropping my fork. "That he was worried if you were all right." I looked down. "I barely talked to him." I whispered, looking down. My mom reached across the table and held my arm. "Go talk to him, hun." she said. I looked up at her. "Really?" she nodded and pointed to the door.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, kissing her cheek and running out the door. I heard her laugh. I ran all the way to Oliver's house, not taking the time to grab my skateboard. It was raining _again_, but I didn't care. I slid on the pavement a little but I caught myself easily. I rang the doorbell about 10 times before someone came. "What in the-? Oh, Lilly, it's you." Oliver said angrily, then got to a whisper. "Yeah, it's me. Can I talk to you?" He looked behind him for a second and grabbed his shoes. "Yeah, let's go."

I started walking. To everyone around us, it seemed like I didn't know where I was walking but I knew Oliver remembered. He grabbed my hand and led me to our tree next to the park where we met. He leaned me against the tree and ran his fingers through my hair. We both leaned in until we heard a shriek.

He jumped away from me and I stayed back against the tree. Miley was standing at the edge of the park, looking fierce. She stomped over to Oliver and then looked at me. "Let's see what you think of this, skater girl." she said coldly. She grabbed Oliver's collar and kissed him. After a second Oliver actually kissed her back! I gasped and Miley pulled away from him with a wicked smirk on her face. Oliver just stood there, opened mouthed, looking from my hurt face to Miley's wicked one. When his eyes landed and stopped on me, I shook my head and ran. I heard his footsteps behind me but I was faster. I sprinted to my room without a word to my mom.

I sat on my bed. Oliver liked the kiss! He actually liked Miley kissing him! She really does get everything. I heard our front door slam. Maybe it was Oliver? I got up and locked my door. I didn't want to discuss it with him. I heard my doorknob jiggle. "Go away!" I yelled through my door. "Lilly, you know she kissed me. You saw that!" he shouted. He jiggled the knob once more and knocked forcefully on the door. "Lils let me in!"

I sighed exasperatedly and opened the door. "Wh-?" I started but Oliver hit my head, thinking it was still the door. OUCH! Man, Oliver was stronger than I thought. "Ow!" I said, holding my head. "I'm so sorry Lilly! I didn't mean to. I didn't know you opened the door so I was still..." I held my hand up for him to stop. He shut up. "First of all, OW! And second of all, why aren't you still with Miley?" I said massaging the bump that is forming on my head.

He grabbed my hand and moved it from my head. He touched the bump gently. I sucked in a breath at the pain. "Sorry." he said softly. He leaned down and looked at the bump. I held my breath. Once he finally realized our proximity and brushed his lips against mine. I almost kissed back but then I remembered what had just happened. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him away. "Lil?" he said looking hurt. "Don't you realize what just happened? You and Miley kissed!" I yelled. "She kissed me first!" he fought back weakly. "That doesn't even matter. You still kissed her back!" I said, hitting the doorframe for emphasis. "I swear I didn't mean to Lils." he said pleadingly.

I opened my mouth to reply but my mom started talking, coming up the stairs. "What is going on up here?" she said, carrying a basket of laundry. I opened my mouth to reply but Oliver cut me off. "It's nothing Mrs. Truscott. Can me and Lilly go somewhere though?" he asked her, acting like nothing happened. I dropped my jaw at him. "Sure, that would be fine." Mom said smiling. I closed my mouth and widened my eyes at her. "C'mon Lillay." he said using yet another nickname for me.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car, a black dodge viper. His parents _so_ spoil him. He opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes at him. "I can open a door Oliver." I said, getting in the car. He just got in the driver's seat and started up the car in silence.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked a few minutes later. "It's a surprise." he answered. "I thought we were 'talking' Oliver. So far, there's no talking and you're taking me to some unknown location." He sighed. "You know I just said that so your mom would let you go out." he said. I scoffed and sat with my arms crossed.

"We're here." he said, breaking the silence. I looked out the window. We were at the local donut place. I stepped out of the car and Oliver followed. "Oliver. C'mon, seriously? The donut place?" I said tapping my foot. "What? We match remember?" he said with the hint of a smile on his face. I fought my smile but it won. I always did call him donut…

We got a table and he got us two chocolate frosted donuts and two little cartons of milk. "Thanks Oliver." I said. We started to eat in silence. "Ollie?" I said after a few bites. ""Hm?" he mumbled through some crumbs. "How long have we known Miles?" I asked, setting my donut on my napkin. "Uh, 5 years?" he answered after thinking a few seconds, still sounding unsure. "And how long have we known each other?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. "Fourteen years." he replied immediately.

I looked at him slyly and grinned. "Pretty quick answer there, Oken." He dropped his donut. "Lilly? I did have something to tell you. It wasn't a complete lie to your mom." he said, looking very serious. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well okay Ollie." I said, sitting and patting the sand next to me. He sat down and took my hand. "Lil? I don't like you." he said.

I bit my lip. "Oh, all right Oliver." I said, giving him a forced smile. I looked at my watchless wrist and popped my head up. "Wow! It's late I should be getting home. I can walk from here though. See ya, best friend!" I said perkily. I got up and put some money on the table. "Lil, you don't…" he started. "Really, I have to go. And its only like 10 minutes from here anyway. See you tomorrow then? Okay, bye!" I said, running down the street. I heard his engine start up. Crap! Didn't think about that. Oliver came up beside me driving at my pace. "Lilly, I don't think you understand. I meant I love you!" he yelled. I almost tripped then stopped.

Oliver braked and got out of the car. He ran towards me and scooped my up in his arms in a hug. I buried my head in his neck. He pulled me back and kissed me. I kissed him back then pulled away. "Mmmm, donut flavored kiss!" I giggled. He grinned and brushed my hair away from my face. I put my arms around his neck. "I love you too Ollie." I whispered. "Great! Now give me some or your donut flavored love!" he said smiling. I giggled and kissed him once more. Forgetting earlier, forgetting Miley, forgetting my feet were on the ground and not on a cloud, but remembering how rewarding donuts can be!

**Ok, so that COULD be the end. What do you guys think? I could probably make another chapter with either more Miley drama or maybe add Jake in? I don't know, tell me what you think in a review! **

**Cara**


	4. prom dresses and text messages

**Ok chapter 4. I decided to continue it. It's right before senior prom (a year later). Lilly, Miley, and Oliver made up and are the best of friends again. Lilly and Miley are shopping for dresses…**

Lilly's POV:

Miley grabbed my arm and dragged me into yet another dress shop. "Come on Lilly! I saw a pretty one!" she said over her shoulder. "All right, all right." I said taking my arm back. She had already tried on countless dresses. She wanted to look good for Jake. I rolled my eyes as she grabbed about 4 different dresses and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out with one of the dresses on.

It was silver with a cinched top and a poofy skirt. She looked terrible. I shook my head. "You're right. It makes my thighs look huge!" she exclaimed, looking in the mirror then closing the door again. I laughed a little. She came out again in a black dress with glitter along the hems; it's the same cut and length as her red one from the 70's dance. I grinned at her. "This one!" she shrieked, with a gigantic smile on her face. I giggled and she went in and changed. Once she came back out she smiled at me with the dress over one arm. "Okay, let me pay for this and then we have to find you a dress!"

I giggled and ran into another store once Miley was done. I had had my eye on this dress for ages. I grabbed Miley's wrist and took her to this dress. It was a dark green halter dress. It was a little past knee-length so it wasn't to short either. I found my size and put it up to my body for Miley. "Lil, you look gorgeous!" I grinned at her and put the dress back on the rack. "What are you doing? Go try it on!!" she said excitedly. I laughed and took the dress into the dressing room. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

It had some cleavage but not too much and it fit perfectly. I walked out and did a little twirl. I heard Miley "eep" and knew I was getting it. I changed back into my normal clothes and draped the dress over my arm. I checked the price tag as I walked out and stopped with my mouth wide open. "What is it Lil?" Miley asked coming up next to me. "This dress is $75! I only have $50." I whined. This was the perfect dress too!

Miley had a grin on her face anyway so I gave her a look. "I think I can dip in to my Hannah cash for this special occasion." she said. I grinned so big my cheeks hurt and gave her a huge hug. She laughed and we went to pay for the dress. I texted Oliver because I knew he was out with Jake. I typed on my phone's key pad. _Hey Ollie, hows the shopping going_? I flipped my phone closed and sat back.

A few seconds later my phone was vibrating. I grabbed it and opened it to the screen. _Hey Lillay, shopping is torture. Idk how u girls do it so much!_ _Although I'd be happier if u were there with me. Hey, when u guys get back, meet me at Rico's. I have a surprise. _I laughed at his response and blushed in even though he wasn't even here. I was about to text back when I saw Miley looking over. "What?" I asked innocently. "What Oliver said was cute." she said simply with a smirk on her face. I blushed even deeper as we pulled into her driveway.

I quickly texted Oliver that I'd be there in 10 minutes and got out of the car. I ran upstairs and changed into the swimsuit I always kept at Miley's, a dark purple bikini with silver stars on it. I pulled my jeans back on and ran out of her back door. "Y'all have fun now!" I heard Robbie Ray shout from the couch. I raced to Rico's and spotted Oliver. The beach was surprisingly empty for a Friday evening. I shrugged it off and snuck up behind Oliver, tickling his sides.

He jumped and turned around, trying to push my hands away, still laughing hysterically. He started tickling me back but he tripped over the stool he was sitting on and brought us both down. I rolled over in the sand to look at him giggling.

We met eyes and he reached over to brush some sand out of my hair. He pulled his hand back and shook his hair, getting most of the sand out…and all over me. "Oliver!" I said with mock annoyance. He grinned and stood up then held out his hand. I took it and when he pulled me up, he pulled me into a kiss as well.

I relaxed into the kiss and he pushed me against the counter of Rico's. I pushed him back a little. I t was getting a little intense for the middle of the beach. He looked around and nodded. "So, still have that surprise for me?" I asked, shaking some sand out of my hair still. He grinned at me and reached into his back pocket. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He pulled a small, wrapped box out and held it out to me. I smiled and took it, carefully unwrapping it.

Once I got to the box, I took off the top and gasped. It was a little jeweled choker with an oddly thick clasp. The jewels matched my eyes. "Flip the clasp over." Oliver said from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I raised an eyebrow and turned it over. I bit my lip when I read it. "Lilly and Ollie forever" I read aloud. I turned around with tears pricking my eyes. "What's wrong, Lil? Don't you like it?" he asked, worriedly taking my hands. I shook my head. I really loved him. His eyes showed he was worried and confused. I could always tell.

I held out the necklace. He looked hurt. "Put it on for me?" I asked, smiling at him. He looked up at me with a look of hope. I nodded my head towards the necklace and he took it. I turned around and held my hair up. He clasped it and I let my hair back down, turning back to him. "I love you, Lil." he whispered. "I love you too." I said, leaning in for another kiss. "Hey y'all!" I heard a voice say from a few feet away. "Oh, hey Miles." I said, letting go of Oliver. Oliver stayed silent and I elbowed him in the ribs. He cringed slightly. "Hi Miley." Oliver said, hoping not to get hit again.

"It's almost 6:30. You guys wanna stay for dinner?" she asked. I glanced at Oliver. "Sure." I said. Oliver just nodded. It seemed like Miley didn't notice Oliver was acting weird. Well, weird for him. Anyways, she was probably off in Jake-land like she usually is. Ever since he quit being an actor, they've been going out. Supposedly because that means he's truly "normal" now. Sure, and I'm a girly girl. Right.

**Ok. Sorry, this is kind of all fluff. But I'm building up to the next chapter which is actually prom. I promise there'll be drama next chapter. That one should be up by…tomorrow? Maybe in a few days. I know what I'm doing for that chapter, I just have to get it all down on paper…well, type it up…**

**Cara**


	5. Prom nights and Fancy Take Out

**Ok chapter 5. I had to re-write it because my mom restarted the computer and the file got deleted. Ergh. Anyway, it might not be as good because I don't exactly remember what I wrote. It's 2 hours before prom at the moment. **

**Things to know:**

**-Amber and Ashley moved to New York**

**-Oliver is kind of a jock, so he's pretty popular**

**-After A&A moved, Miley was the most popular**

**-Lilly was known for her singing after the junior year karaoke night**

**-Jakes fame died down and he's more or less a regular kid**

Lilly's POV:

Me and Miles already had out dresses on and we were sifting through my huge pile of makeup and hair stuff that was strewn across my bed. We were doing each others makeup for tonight. A few minutes later I had picked black eyeliner, some clear, pineapple scented lip gloss, and some body glitter. I put them on my desk and pointed to the chair I put in front of my full-length mirror. She sat down and smoothed out her dress. "So what makeup did you pick?" I showed her my selections and she scrunched up her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Jake hates pineapple. What other ones do you have?" she said, going back over to my bed. I walked over with her and picked out all of my lip gloss. "Well, I have raspberry peach, bubble gum, grape, lime, orange, watermelon, grapefruit, strawberry, cherry, and unscented." I read off the labels. Miley grabbed the pink and yellow tube. "This is the grapefruit. Perfect! Jake loves grapefruit." she said and went to the chair again.

I walked over to the desk. "Close your eyes." I said, grabbing the eyeliner. I put a thin layer on her eyelids and a little on the bottom. She blinked her eyes open and looked in the mirror. "Ooh, I like that. Glitter?" she asked, gesturing towards the little bottle of glitter. I nodded and picked it up. I put a little on her eyelids and some on her cheeks and made her look. "Good?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed the lip gloss. "I think I can do this part." she laughed.

I smiled and went over to the little pile of makeup she and chose for me. Her emerald eyeliner, my orange scented lip gloss, and some beige blush. Hm, not bad. Miley came up behind me. "Your turn!" she said excitedly. I laughed. She always did like doing makeovers. I got up and she grabbed the small pile. I sat down and closed my eyes. I felt the tip of the eyeliner brush my eyelids. "Hey Lilly?" I heard Miley ask as she grabbed something else. "Hm?" I opened my eyes and looked and her since she was doing my blush. "Do you think Jake will mess something up again?" she asked quietly. I thought for a second. "I don't know Miles, but hope for the best. He loves you."

She smiled and stopped with the blush. "Yeah, you're right." she leaned over and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Psh, I'm always right." I said. She pulled back and gave me a look. "What?" I asked. She deepened her look. "What? We could have sent him to Peru!" I said in my defense. She just rolled her eyes and handed me the lip gloss. I gave her a playful glare and applied the lip gloss. "So can we at least do our own hair? I have an idea for mine." Miley said from behind me. "Sure, I know what I'm doing for mine too."

An hour later I had glittery dark green streaks in my hair and had it down. Miley had put loose curls in her hair and put glitter all over it. It was simple but looked good anyway. "You look awesome!" we said at the same time. Then we laughed. Just then, the doorbell rang and Miley eeped. "Its them!" we shouted at each other and ran down stairs. I opened the door and saw Oliver and Jake standing there in black tuxedo pants, black shoes and black ties. The only difference was that Oliver had a dark green shirt and Jake had a white shirt. Miley went and hugged Jake and me and Oliver just stood there shyly. We hadn't really gone to a big important…well anything together. I felt something on my back and was about to look back before Miley and Jake pushed me and Oliver together and our lips connected. We pulled away fast and looked at them. "Would you guys chill out?" I said.

I looked at Oliver and started laughing. He had lip gloss all over his mouth. I reached over and wiped it away. He turned red so Jake punched his shoulder. "Now I have to re-apply my lip gloss, thanks a lot Miles." I scolded playfully before digging through my little purse for my lip gloss. I re-applied my lip gloss in my mini-mirror as we walked towards Jake's mustang. Jake took the wheel and Miley got in the passenger seat so me and Oliver ended up in the back. The school parking lot was pretty full already. Jake got a parking spot and we walked in. The gym looked really cool. It was Hollywood themed so everything was silver. I dragged Oliver to the dance floor and Miley did the same with Jake.

About and hour later the principal came up on stage and tapped the microphone. A high pitched screech blasted across the gym and we all covered our ears. A few seconds later he spoke into the microphone again. "Sorry about that kids." he said with a chuckle. "Anyways, its time to announce prom king and queen!" he said much too excitedly. I squeezed Oliver's hand. He had wanted prom king for a while now. He looked at me and smiled. "So the prom queen is..." he paused, getting the card out, "Miley Stewart!" I grinned at Oliver and he grinned back. That was cool that Miley won. She really wanted it too. "And the prom king…is Oliver Oken!" he announced. I squeezed Oliver's hand again before he ran up on stage next to Miles.

Jake came over by me. "Looks like we got abandoned." he said with a little laugh. I laughed too. "Well Romeo, she only has to be away from you for one dance. Then you can work your zombie moves on her." he cringed when I said zombie moves. "Lilly, no talking about the z word!" he whispered urgently. I laughed at him and shook my head. When Oliver and Miley got off stage and the music started I caught Oliver's eye. He winked at me and I smiled. "Hey Lilly, you wanna dance?" Jake asked, touching my arm to get my attention then holding his hand out for me. I tore my eyes from them. "Oh, uh, sure Jake." I answered, taking his hand.

He led me out on the dance floor and we started to dance slowly to the song. Oliver and Miles were a few groups over and looked content. They were friends after all. I saw Miley lean towards him. I figured she was talking to him. The gym was loud so you had to get close to hear. I gasped when her lips connected with his. Jake snapped his head to where I was looking and dropped his hands from my waist. I couldn't move.

They kept kissing longer than I intended…and Oliver wasn't pulling away. Suddenly Jake grabbed me and kissed me. By the time I could come to my senses I heard another gasp from beside us. I pushed Jake hard and he fell to the floor. I looked over and Miley was standing there with Oliver's hand in hers. Miley went over to me and pushed me down across from Jake. By now a small circle had formed around us. Miley didn't seem to notice though.

Jake scrambled up as Miley went over to him. He tried to look manly and stood tall but Miley slapped him hard and he stepped back like a beaten puppy. I tried to get up but my heel slipped on some confetti. Oliver came over and stood over me with a blank look on his face. I tried to get up again and stood next to him. 'She kissed me!" "He kissed me!" we both shouted simultaneously. I looked down and kicked the floor with my toes.

I heard Miley storm out and looked up in time to see Jake chasing her. I glanced at Oliver but he was staring into space. I sighed and walked towards the door too. I looked back before leaving the school but I didn't see Oliver chasing me, only two hormonal teenagers heatedly making out in the hall. I shook my head and walked out. I remembered that Jake was my ride. I sighed and took my heels off, starting to walk down the sidewalk to my house.

I heard hurried foot steps behind me after a few blocks. I quickened my pace since I was alone and it was pretty late. Someone grabbed my arm and I screamed. "Lilly it's just me! Shh!" Oliver said in a half-whisper. I took a deep breath and tried to make my heart stop beating so fast. "Oliver don't do that! You just about gave me a heart-attack!" I said. "Sorry," he said, wrapping an arm around me. I leaned closer to him as we walked. "So why aren't you still at the dance?" I asked after a minute. "I could ask you the same question." he said pulling me closer. "Well I asked you first."

Oliver gave me a look. "You were gone, what was the point of staying?" I thought for a second. "What about Miley?" I asked sort of bitterly. He sighed a little. "She was gone with Jake and you're my date, not her." I rolled my eyes. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed that from the way you two were dancing." I said, the sarcasm dripping off of my words. He let go of my and blocked my way. I crossed my arms. "Lilly, I swear there wasn't anything going on. We won prom king and queen. We had to dance. I would have stayed with you if it wasn't for that. And the kiss…the kiss was all Miley. I promise." he said pleadingly.

I tapped my bare foot on the sidewalk. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive him. Maybe it honestly wasn't his fault. I decided to not say. "Walk me the rest of the way?" I asked looking up again. He smiled and I started walking. He stayed at my pace and laced his fingers with mine. "I'm starving!" he said a few minutes later. "You're always starving." I retorted. "Please can we stop at a fast food place?" he begged. I rolled my eyes at him. "In our prom clothes?" I said. "Yes, please? We can just have it to-go. Please??" he asked, even adding puppy eyes.

I was about to say no when my own stomach grumbled in hunger. Oliver's puppy eyes turned into a smirk. "Fine, let's go." I gave in. He grinned and squeezed my hand. I squeezed his back and put on my shoes before we turned into the nearest food place, Wendy's. I laughed as me and Oliver walked in and saw about 3 other couples decked out in prom gear. Oliver ordered and I walked back outside. It was a fairly nice night. A minute later Oliver came out juggling a bag and two drinks.

I grabbed my drink so he could stop juggling. Even though I did, he still dropped his drink. I laughed as it hit the ground with a splash. He groaned. "You can share mine Ollie." I said. "I was going to steal some with or without your consent." he said with a grin. "C'mon lets go to the park!" I said to him. I loved being at the park at night. Me and Oliver used to play there almost every day when we were little. His huge grin turned into a distant smile. He remembered too. I started running to the park which was very close. I stopped at one of the benches under a huge tree.

Oliver came up next to me and set the bag down. I fished out my double cheeseburger with ketchup and extra pickles and my fries and pushed Oliver's food towards him. He took the bag and got out his double bacon cheeseburger with everything and his fries. I popped a fry into my mouth. "So Ollie," I started. "Yes Lil?" he said. Although it sounded like "Yeff Lwil?" with his mouth full. "Well first, chew and swallow Ollie." He did as he was told and looked at me expectantly.

"Oliver…do you remember when we were little and our moms made _all_ of those videos of us doing _everything_ because they thought we were so cute?" I asked, taking a bite of my burger. He laughed a little. "Yeah, I think at one point my mom broke our video camera." I giggled. "Do you think we still have those videos?" he asked, reading my mind. I smiled. "Do you honestly think our moms would throw them away?" I answered giggling. He laughed a little. "That's probably true. Wanna go search for them?" he asked. "Definitely!"

We finished our food and went home to change. Oliver said he'd call me before he headed over to make sure I was ready. I called to my parents that I was home then went and changed into low-rise jeans and a black cami. I put my hair up into a messy bun and took my makeup off too. My cell phone started blaring "bigger than us" and I hopped over my chair and grabbed my phone. "Yeah?" I answered, cradling it on my shoulder. "I'm ready, you?" Oliver said. "Yeah, come on over!" I said and heard Oliver click off. I flipped the phone shut. 5 seconds later there was a knock on my door. I rushed downstairs and opened the door. "How in the world did you get here so fast?" I asked. I was outside your door when I called." he answered. I whacked him on the head. "Ya donut!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Can we just look for the tapes?" he asked. I led him down the stairs to the basement. "You look in the crawlspace and I'll sort through these boxes." I said. Oliver nodded and climbed the short ladder to the crawlspace. After about 10 minutes of no luck I heard Oliver's muffled voice. "Lilly, I think I found something!" I ran over to the edge of the ladder and looked up. Oliver shoved the box towards the opening. "Lilly and Oliver, ages 4 to 10." I read off the box, "This has to be it. Bring it down, I'll help." I answered. Oliver slid it through and I grabbed the other end. I put it on the floor and saw that it was almost full with tapes. "Come on Lil, let's go watch them!" Oliver said grabbing the box. I followed him up and sat on the floor. "Let's watch them in order." Oliver said putting in the first tape.

**Done! Don't worry, only with the chapter, not the whole story lol. Sorry this took FOREVER to write but I've been busy. I'm busy this weekend so I'll try to get the next chapter up this week too. R&R!**


	6. The Videos

**Hey guys! Another chapter up! Oh and by the way, its always going to be Lilly's POV. The video descriptions are in italics.**

Oliver found a tape labeled "On the beach 1995". He slipped it in and turned on the tv. He pressed play and a picture flicked on the screen.

_It showed a little blonde girl running around in the sand while a brunette boy was building a sand castle. Lilly tripped and fell and started crying._

Oliver put his arm around me as if I was crying right at the moment instead of in the video.

_Lilly's mom came into the picture and comforted Lilly. The camera seemed to be set on the sand and Oliver's mom came into view as well. Oliver immediately ran over. "Lwilly it's okay." he said. He hugged her and Lilly stopped crying. Her mother stood back and smiled at them. The camera was picked up again and Lilly and Oliver resumed making a sand castle. _

Then the video cut off. Oliver kept his arm around me. I grabbed the tape closest to me. It was labeled "Oliver's 8th birthday". I switched the tapes and pressed play again.

_There were kids screaming and running around all over the place. Lilly came in the door and Oliver ran over. "Hi Lilly!" he said over the noise. "Hi Ollie!" she squealed. Then Lilly untangled her hand from her mom's and ran off with Oliver. The camera turned to follow them and it showed a table with a blue plastic table cover and vibrant plates and napkins. Everyone sat down at the table. Lilly was, of course, next to Oliver. His mom came into view with a Power Rangers themed cake. _

I giggled when I saw the cake. "Hey," Oliver said, "I liked Power Rangers when I was little." I held back my giggling. "Sorry Ollie." I said in my flirtiest voice then gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face resembled a cherry before I turned back to the screen.

_Once all of the kids had their cake, Mrs. Oken announced it was time for presents. Oliver giddily ran towards the table stacked with presents. Lilly didn't move. She suddenly burst into tears. "I forgot to get Ollie a birthday present!" she bawled. Oliver stared at her for a second. "It's okay Lil. You don't need to give me anything." he whispered shyly. Lilly looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. Oliver nodded. She thought for a moment or two. "I know what I can give him!" she suddenly shouted. She ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Oliver turned red and then the tape cut._

I blushed and he smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled back. He grabbed another tape. I didn't see the label though.

_There was a huge bon fire on the sand. Ten-year-old Lilly and Oliver were running around in the dark chasing fireflies. There were a few neighbors sitting near the fire, talking. Lilly caught a firefly and shrieked with joy. She ran over to the camera to show her mom with Oliver trailing close behind. Oliver took the jar a few seconds later and started chasing another one. He tripped over the sand and fell. Lilly came up to him and sat down. Oliver spat sand out of his mouth. Lilly brushed some sand out of his hair and off of his face gently. Oliver blinked at her as if just realizing she was there. She blinked back. The camera zoomed in. Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips timidly. Lilly started to kiss back. All the kids started to chant. "Lilly and Ollie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lilly and Oliver came apart and even in the dusky glow of the fire you could see them turn red. Lilly got up and ran off the beach and Oliver just sat in the sand, dumbfounded. The camera was set down and Oliver's mom came over. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded and got up. He ran the direction Lilly went. The camera was forgotten on the sand as the mothers talked in whispers. The tape cut again. _

I had forgotten that night. We had kissed before. I felt Oliver intertwine our fingers and I smiled shyly and looked at him. We heard the door open and jumped apart. "Hey Lilly! I'm here!" Miley called. I hit my head. I forgot that Miley said she was coming over. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" she asked, coming into the room. "I was, uh, just leaving." he answered, giving me a quick glance. Miley shrugged. It was silent for a moment. "Hey, what are these?" she asked, gesturing to the tapes. My eyes grew wide. "Uh, nothing! Just some old tapes we dug up." I said. I fiddled with my hoodie. "Wait," she said, "You're messing with you're hoodie! What are the tapes Lilly?" Miley exclaimed. Uh oh, I thought. She fast-forwarded the tape partially. I cringed when she played it right as we kissed. She squealed. "You guys never told me you kissed then! I told you there was always chemistry between you two!" she shrieked. Me and Oliver cringed together. "Miles…" we both started…

**Cliffy! OMFG I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay. I didn't have good ideas for this one. Anyway, review!**


End file.
